


Divine Fate

by Ruunkur



Series: Divine Ripples [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon typical violence?, Felix Has Issues, Felix being Felix, Mentions of death in a previous life, Past Mental Health Issues, Reincarnation AU, Screaming at your ex is not a coping mechanism, TBH I had too much fun writing Felix, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: In a world where dreams tell you of your past life in reverse, Felix always felt the fool for telling a dead man he loved him with his last breath. They were all dead anyway, so what does the past matter?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Divine Ripples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659364
Kudos: 25





	Divine Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this does share some scenes with Sylvain's segment.  
> You can read these in any order. Just, they do start to interlock.
> 
> I think the first couple will be the worst with interlocking stories(Claude, Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, and Dedue specifically), so if it feels like an incomplete one-shot, that's just. How some of these are. They shouldn't all be like that, but. Here we are.
> 
> Also, Child Felix is so full of it, I love it.

Felix was six the first time he met Sylvain. Their fathers had a plan. It seems like there were always plans involving them and their children. They had come to Felix’s home, Sylvain trailing behind his father, hands in his pockets. Dark circles lined his eyes and Felix frowned.

Sylvain was nothing like how Rodrigue described him.

“Felix, this is my good friend, Marvin Gautier and his youngest son, Sylvain.”

Sylvain turned, catching sight of Felix as he stood next to his father, wary and frustrated. With a frown, Sylvain tilts his head.

“You don’t have green eyes.”

“Thanks captain obvious.” Felix narrowed his eyes, turning and heading towards his room. He heard his father sigh but a pair of footsteps followed, Sylvain trailing after him.

“No, I just… Do you know about dreams?” Sylvain asked, standing in Felix’s doorway as he moved to sit on the floor, his toys scattered about. He looked up, curious before he shook his head. Sylvain took that as an invitation, sitting in a spot across from him.

“I think we’re destined to be friends.” Sylvain flashed him a smile, holding out his hand and Felix glanced from it to him, tilting his head.

“Why?” he asked.

Sylvain just shrugged, keeping the smile plastered on his face. “Call it a hunch. Wanna be friends?”

Felix nodded, taking Sylvain’s hand.

The following night was the first night he dreamed of blood and death, of pain and betrayal. And he thought he understood what Sylvain meant.

It would be three months before he even dreamed of Sylvain.

*~*~*~*~*

_The cries on the battlefield ring out and Felix is swinging his sword, hair falling in his eyes. They had been fighting too long, in his opinion._

_Three armies clashing together and yet-_

_“Boar.”_

_He stared down at the king, his remaining eye lost to madness. He charged forward, sword meeting soft flesh._

_The pain almost didn’t register as the weapon in the man’s hand met their mark. The pain blossomed upwards, slow and Felix smiled._

_It throbbed with each beat of his heart, sent chills through his bones._

_“I love you.”_

_It was all he could think of to say, the darkness creeping in even as the arrow flew, striking the man in the eye._

Felix jolted awake, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Next to him, Sylvain mumbled in his sleep, Felix shaking his head. The dreams were stronger any time he talked to Sylvain about them and still, they coated the back of his throat and suffocated him. 

He got out of bed, changing into comfortable clothes and heading outside.

In the early morning, Felix could forget. It was chilly, but he was quick to outpace the cold, his thoughts swirling in his head.

Just moments before he faced Dimitri, he had faced Ingrid, sword in hand. Without a thought, he had cast magic, the feeling of it nearly searing his fingertips. Watching the pegasus and rider tumble from the sky had let _him_ draw too close.

Felix clamped down on the thoughts, thrusting them out of his mind. They had tried to be friends, he had tried to push it aside. The feelings of hatred and fear. The fight that had sent them splintering and shattering after a kiss that Dimitri had tried to give him.

The night they shared, the pain Felix felt afterwards.

He stopped, forcing a hand through his hair. They had been teenagers, nothing more. They didn’t understand, couldn’t understand.

He hadn’t even told Sylvain why he and Ingrid stopped talking.

He turned towards the coffee shop, listening to the bell ring as he stepped inside. The orange-red haired woman looked up, a smile splitting her face.

“Felix! It’s always a pleasure to see you! And twice in one week. You must be having trouble sleeping again. Would you like your usual?”

Felix nodded, leaning against the counter as Leonie rang him up. “What do you do when the dreams get bad?”

Leonie glanced at him, entering his name in the system. It had been an accident, nearly four years ago, that she let it slip. Dreams were a closely guarded secret. Something to be spoken of in private or not mentioned at all.

“I Mean, my dreams aren’t… that bad. I died doing what I loved, fighting to protect a village. Byleth was there, with tears and the inability to heal me. But… they told me we would meet again.”

She shrugged, moving to make his drink once he paid.

“Do you ever regret it?”

Leonie shifted. “Is there something that you want to talk about?”

“I don’t-”

“Because Lorenz does a get together every other week for people who do remember. From the war, specifically. There’s a few people from our timeline that attend regularly. You could look into it.”

Felix let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I would rather do anything other than attend a tea party hosted by _Lorenz_.”

“He’s a lot more palatable now!” Leonie grinned, setting his drink down for him. “Careful, it is hot.”

Felix nodded, picking up the drink and holding it in his hands. “When does… Lorenz hold these meetings?”

Leonie’s grin grew wider and she moved, disappearing before returning with a flyer. Felix accepted it, looking at the title with a raised eyebrow.

“The Golden Days?” he asked, Leonie rolling her eyes.

“Better than Edelgard Is A Loser. That’s what his other idea was. Like I said, there’s a couple of regulars that you might know. It’s a good way to unwind and to sort through memories that wouldn’t otherwise make sense.”

Felix shook his head, tucking the flyer into his hoodie pocket. “I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you, Leonie.”

Leonie beamed at him, glancing over her shoulder. “I miss you and Sylvain coming in. You should try it more often!”

Felix nodded, taking a sip of his tea. “If I can drag Sylvain out of bed earlier, we would definitely be by more. Have a good morning, Leonie.”

“You too!” Leonie called as he stepped out of the coffee shop, meandering his way home. His thoughts turned, landing on one idea he couldn’t shake himself of.

*~*~*~*~*

“Sylvain.”

Felix stood at the couch, reaching out to touch Sylvain’s shoulder. He felt guilty when the man jolted awake, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in pants. He looked up at Felix, shaking his head to clear it.

“Sorry, did I fall asleep?”

Felix rolled his eyes, moving to sit next to him. “I wanted to talk to you. About the dreams.”

Sylvain tilted his head, glancing at him. “You know you don’t have to, right?”

Sylvain had always been willing to listen but, unlike Ingrid, he had never pressed for details. He was willing to let Felix tell him on his own.

“You know that Dimitri killed me, and Claude killed him in return.”

The words were hard to speak, hard to cough up and explain. “Yes, you’ve told me that much.”

Felix closed his eyes. “He turned on me because I struck Ingrid down.”

With that sentence, it all came tumbling out. The words that Felix struggled to find for years, placed between them so Sylvain would understand. The fractured friendships. Dimitri blaming himself for Felix’s coldness and Ingrid’s distance, even if they were still good friends.

The spell that killed Ingrid.

How much Claude had grieved over Sylvain’s death.

How he promised to protect Felix, even if Sylvain couldn’t.

It wasn’t until later, when he was laying in bed with Sylvain, that he knew he couldn’t have been luckier to find him so soon.

*~*~*~*~*

“Do you know what time you’ll be home today?”

Felix looked up as he prepared his work bag, watching Sylvain lean against the door frame. The bedroom light was still off, his hair mused from sleep.

He shook his head, sitting up straight. “I don’t believe there’s much on the schedule for today. It depends on if we have any walk-ins. Are we still doing the date night tomorrow?”

Sylvain nodded, muffling a yawn with his hand .”If you stay late, will you let me know?”

“Yes. Are you going to work today?”

“I want to look over the last of the budget reports. I think I might be able to cut more on the CEO side, if I’m careful with how I phrase it. I swear, once I take over the company, I’m going to set everything right.” Sylvain dropped his hand from his hair, eyes soft as he watched Felix. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Sylvain’s mouth pulled down into a frown, the man standing straight. “You were out early this morning.”

“I took a run. The dreams were..”

Sylvain nodded, his eyes full of worry. “Well, you have a good day at work, okay?”

Felix nodded, offering him a smile. “You try to not kill your father over the budgets, hmm?”

Sylvain shook his head, letting out a laugh. “I think I have it. Just want to look over it one more time before I turn it in.”

Felix nodded, stepping over to him. He hugged Sylvain and gave him a kiss on his cheek, turning and walking out the door, humming to himself. It felt like a weight was off his shoulders, his past laid out for Sylvain to accept.

*~*~*~*~*

Felix tucked his phone in his pocket, shaking himself as he stood in front of his locker. He could hear Ferdinand several lockers down, the door clanging shut while Felix finished getting his bag ready. The work day had been decent but slow.

He felt his phone buzz again, shitting his own locker and moving to pull it out. In the brief moment he hadn’t been paying attention, Ferdinand appeared, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Do you have plans for after work?” Ferdinand asked. HIs hair was shorter today, eyes sparkling as Felix put his phone back in his pocket.

“Yes, Sylvain has dinner ready.”

He caught the note of amusement that slid through Ferdinand’s gaze, Felix shaking his head. “Ah, your boyfriend. How has he been?”

“I’ve told you before, we are not dating.”

“But you live together. And he cooks for you. And I assume you share a bed.”

Felix let out a huff, cocking his head to the side. “We still aren’t dating.”

Ferdinand nodded, his gaze full of understanding. “Do you have your gaze set on someone else?”

“What are you looking for, Ferdinand?” Felix narrowed his gaze as Ferdinand smiled, brushing stray hairs out of his face.

“I was talking to Leonie this morning, she mentioned seeing you and talking about Lorenz’s get togethers. It may be beneficial for you and Sylvain to come out to them, every once in a while. At the very least, you might find it entertaining.”

“I have better things to do with my time, Ferdinand. Regardless of how many promises I have been given that Lorenz is much less annoying.”

Feridnand stood up straight, nodding at him. “Of course. It was a suggestion. You have a good evening, Felix.”

Felix nodded, looking at his phone once more. He looked over Sylvain’s text, shaking his head and leaving the locker room behind.

*~*~*~*~*

Felix stepped into their home, catching sight of Sylvain and the prepared table. He placed his bag on the designated shelf, fighting down the urge to shake his head and smile. “What’s all this?”

Sylvain was silent for a beat too long, Felix shifting his weight.

"I received a visit from Rodrigue today."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the prepared food as he stepped closer to the table. "And what did Rodrigue want?"

He was aware of the anger that resided for his father, the feeling of hopelessness whenever he looked at the man. How it had felt too much, once he and Dimitri stopped talking. It had been better, then his father had passed on the news of Dimitri’s death.

It had been over the phone, when Felix was at work, on a ten minute break. The fallout hadn’t been pretty.

Sylvain let out a sigh, closing his eyes and dragging his hand across his face. "You know how... Dimitri was presumed dead, and then he showed up bat shit crazy?"

Felix tilted his head, mouth pressed into a thin line. Sylvain had... he had been dead before that battle, but he had told him the details, just a few days ago. He thought back to the madness and the muttering, to how the prince held himself after Edelgard had shown her hand.

There was no mask left to hide behind, not then.

"Yes."

"And you know how... Dimitri was presumed dead ten years ago?" Sylvain asked, shifting in his chair. The night they had heard, Felix had told Sylvain a little, let him in further than he let anyone else in.

Guilt had eaten at Felix and he wondered if he could have put a stop to it. Told Dimitri he knew what he meant, instead of pushing him away and ignoring him. Ignored the hand that was held out, if he could just accept it.

_”I want nothing to do with a boar who will only turn on us again, given the chance. We may be different people, but our pasts are clear enough.”_

_Dimitri had stared at him, dropped his hand. His eyes had grown cold. “Of course, this is coming from the man that killed Ingrid. Perhaps it was a mistake.”_

"Sylvain?"

As fast as the sliver of memory was, Felix still called out Sylvain’s name, watching as his eyes refocused on the conversation.

"What are the odds that a man named Dedue showed up and saved Dimitri and they've been hiding out for the past ten years? Because, apparently, that's exactly what happened."

"But, they-" Felix began, his mind turning out the possibilities of what could have happened.

"-never found a body to identify as Dimitri's."

Sylvain pressed a hand to his face, Felix looking away to the food. He had sat, at some point, his movements robotic.

"Rodrigue stopped by to inform me that Dimitri, Dedue, and... a third man were staying at his home, for the time being. He wishes us to stop by and have dinner or lunch or something."

"Who was the third man?"

Felix met Sylvain’s gaze when he asked the question, watching him pick at his food before taking a bite.

"They were hiding out in Almyra, if you can believe it. They had the help of a man named Claude."

Felix shifted, looking across at the food. "Claude."

"It... I don't believe it's the same Claude. It's a common enough name."

"When do you want to go for a visit?" Felix asked, taking a piece of chicken that had been prepared.

The silence linered between them, Sylvain letting out a sigh as he dropped Felix’s gaze once more. "I would like to go soon, if it's possible. I just... if it _is_ him."

Felix nodded, cutting into the chicken as he thought. "Very well, we can go tomorrow. Around noon, we both have the day off."

Sylvain nodded, closing his eyes. "I know we were supposed to have a date night, but..."

Felix set his knife down, meeting Sylvain's gaze. "What are the odds that it really is Claude that saved Dimitri?"

Sylvain shifted, closing his eyes. "What you told me..."

Felix let out a hum. That part wasn’t new to Sylvain. Maybe, when he was seven and terrified of the dreams and of Dimitri, but not three days ago. "An arrow to the eye, while I was dying, yes."

"Dimitri wasn't himself when he died. He wasn't himself when he started the war with the empire. He was..."

Felix let out a snort. "He had lost his mind years before that, after the tragedy, and there was nothing we would have been able to do to assist him, yes. We joined Claude because the Kingdom was in shambles. There was _nothing_ left and yet..."

Sylvain shifted in his seat, reaching out and touching Felix's wrist. "Yes, but now... there's a chance. Maybe... maybe it's just some guy named Claude that happened to help Dimitri. Dimitri and you-"

"Avoided the subject of past lives."

Felix pulled his mouth down into a frown, shutting his eyes. Once had been enough to break the fragile balance they had.

"We were twelve when we last saw each other, fifteen when we stopped talking and Dimitri started..." He had been the reason that they stopped talking to Dimitri. Felix always wondered if Sylvain still did, and he just never told him. But he didn’t want to ask.

Sylvain tilted his head, taking hold of Felix's hand and running his thumb over the back of it. "I know."

Their teen years with Dimitri and Ingrid had been a mix of emotions. Now, Sylvain let out a sigh, pulling back from Felix so he would eat.

"You know, if these are the same... don't you think it's strange?" Sylvain prompted, breaking the silence.

Felix narrowed his eyes, watching Sylvain. "Strange how?"

Sylvain hestiated, swallowing down his mouthful of food. "It's not like..." he paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Claude and Dimitri never really..."

Felix let out a snort. "Worked together?" he offered.

"It just would strike me as odd if they were the same. And. That's another thing."

Felix gave him a look, raising his eyebrow. He let Sylvain have the silence, finding comfort as the other moved, setting his silverware down.

"As far as I have counted, there are six other people we know that have had a timeline similar to our own. Usually, you don't get more than or maybe two people at a time, according to the text books. Do you think... maybe Byleth had something to do with that?"

Felix opened his mouth, closing it and narrowing his eyes. "That... is an abnormal amount of people to have from a timeline together. What would Byleth gain from setting something like that up, if they were the responsible party for it?"

Sylvain shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know. But, if I were to guess... if we asked Ferdinand or Leonie, they could probably name a half a dozen other people that they also know that share these same past lives as us."

Felix sighed. "And our parents... are the same."

"No Glenn."

Felix stiffened at the mention of his brother, looking up at Sylvain. That had been one of the questions that had sent him spiraling when they were teenagers. He had looked Rodrigue in the face and demanded to know what had happened to Glenn.

Glenn.

Well, he had never known the professor, had he?

Sylvain grunted. "If it is Byleth's fault, it would be my luck that they included Miklan on that list, too."

"If we ever run into Byleth again, I'll give them a talking to."

The pair shifted, Sylvain looking up at him. "It could have been because our lives were more traumatic.”

Fighting a war, dying for it. Only knowing that peace exists because of some warped history textbook. And some of the things that Ingrid had told them, before she went to college and stopped talking to them the busier she got.

Before she pieced together who Felix was when it came to her death. The last fight that was particularly bad between them.

"Maybe it was because of the crests."

Felix wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them, but he couldn’t, he could only meet Sylvain’s gaze.

"But Leonie didn't have a crest."

Felix sighed, accepting the point but thinking of something else. "You know how Byleth was about the crest stone items, the one that would let you access a crest stone that wasn't your own. It was like... it was like they knew what they were doing with those. They passed them out. Everyone that fought for Claude had one. Maybe that-"

The church was furious when they found out, but Byleth had ignored them, passed them out in secret. No one knew where they had gotten them, just that they had them.

Sylvain shook his head. "I refuse to put it down to just. Us having additional crest stones. And, if that were true, that wouldn't explain Dimitri. Byleth never taught him."

Felix let out a hum, eating a piece of broccoli. "Will you let Rodrigue know that we will be coming over tomorrow?"

Sylvain nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Sure can do. But, after dessert."

Felix smiled, eyes dancing. "You know I don't-"

"It's a more spicy related dessert. I got it from a bakery that was recommended by our lovely friend Leonie. I picked up some coffee mixes from the coffee shop before you got home." Sylvain smiled. “I think you would enjoy the bakery, actually. We should go sometime!”

"Ah and perhaps, if what you picked up was any good."

The pair let the comfortable silence descend around them. Felix stared at his food, thoughts turning around as he thought of the possibilities.

Even now, there were times he wished he had stayed with Dimitri, that he had gotten another chance with the prince. But, it didn’t matter. Nothing would have changed. They still would have died.

*~*~*~*~*

Felix felt Sylvain adjust his grip as he pulled the motorcycle up to his father’s house. He kicked the bike stand down, turning it off and looking up at the place. He only moved when Sylvain put the helmet down behind him, his attention caught by the shiny black car that they were parked next to.

Sylvain studied it, raising an eyebrow. "Not your father's?"

Felix shook his head. "He still has the Saturn from twenty years ago. That... is probably the mysterious guest’s vehicle."

Felix pulled off his helmet as Sylvain nodded in return. The pair headed to the porch, Felix opening the door as Sylvain raised his own hand to knock. As if he hadn’t practically lived in Felix’s bedroom for years. He threw Sylvain a look, stepping inside and taking stock of the house.

It was just as he remembered it as a child, the couches facing the tv. The lights were on, the tv muted but playing something colorful, a movie that Felix couldn’t quite make out. He heard his father fall silent and he cleared his throat, finding the gathered people at the table.

"Good afternoon, dad."

Rodrigue looked up, blinking in surprise as Felix stepped through the living room and into the dining room. He looked at the three men that were on one end, Rodrigue having been moving from the kitchen to the table with a pitcher of water.

"Ah, hello, Felix, Sylvain! I wasn't..."

"We messaged you," Sylvina pointed out, hands in his pockets. 

Felix was aware of them talking, but he turned to look at the gathered people, his gaze skittering over Dedue before he settled on Dimitri. The man’s eyes were clear, no longer haunted by whatever his past contained. His hair was pulled back, long enough to be gathered at the back of his neck.

He had filled out, grown into his tallness. Felix shifted his weight, focusing himself on the matter at hand with nails digging into the palm of his hand. He was here for Sylvain and to confirm if it was _his_ Claude, not to see Dimitri.

He had to admit, the time away had done Dimitri good.

Felix shifted, glancing from Sylvain to Claude and Dedue. He felt exposed as Claude looked at him, tilting his mouth up in a sad, small smile before he looked away again, focused on Sylvain. Felix turned to his father, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How have you been?”

Rodrigue looked almost startled as Felix ignored the others at the table, his gaze darting to Dimitri over Felix’s shoulder before he settled on his son.

“I’m doing well, and yourself?” he asked.

Felix gave him a half shrug, closing his eyes in thought. “I’ve been doing well. Work has been a bit slow, but it is more people being lazy than anything else. It will pick up here soon.”

Felix turned when he heard Claude’s voice, shaking his head as Sylvain jerked.

"Is there something on my face?"

His accent was much more pronounced, a trait that Felix never noticed in their time at school. Of course, he had followed Sylvain to ensure that he would be safe, not for some pretty pair of eyes.

Felix moved towards Sylvain, reaching out to shake him when the man seemed to shake himself and move.

"Well, don't you have the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever seen."

Felix shoved him, narrowing his eyes. "Really, that's the first nonsense you spout off?" he hissed, glancing back to the others. He could have at least been original about the statement.

Sylvain opened his mouth, closing it and shaking his head.

"With your hair and my eyes, it will be like Christmas twenty four seven." Claude winked at him, Felix stepping back as Claude attempted to invade Sylvain’s personal space and his own in the process. Through the whole exchange, Dimitri remained silent while Rodrigue just shook his head, turning into the kitchen and fetching two more pairs of glasses.

"At least-" Syvlain began.

"Please, the first thing he told me was, 'you don't have green eyes'." Felix scoffed, shaking his head. "I can't imagine he's changed much since then."

Claude smiled, taking a step closer to Sylvain and resting a hand on his shoulder. Felix couldn’t hear what the man said, but the pair quickly retreated outside. Felix watched them go, turning to look at the others at the table.

“Dimitri, Dedue. It is good to see that your knack for avoiding death has.... continued.” His stomach turned as he looked at the man, his stomach turning. His foot tapped against the tile, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Is there a chance we could speak in private?” Dimitri asked, voice soft and Felix tensed.

They had tried to talk, when they were fifteen. But it had ended poorly and with no explanation. He shifted, gaze flicking to Dedue before he looked back at Dimitri.

“No.”

“Felix.”

Felix turned, staring at the front door. “I came here for Sylvain, nothing else.”

“I am glad that you and Sylvain have each other, even after all these years. But Felix, please, may we talk?”

Felix turned, eyes cold as he looked down at Dimitri. He heard a chair move and he saw Dedue move back, watching and waiting for him to spring at Dimitri.

“I would hold no words for a man so driven by the ghosts of the dead than those of the living, _Dimitri_.” He spilled the anger into the name, his eyes hardening. “You are welcome to run and hide, to grovel to the dead. But I will be no part of it.”

He turned, tense as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dimitri was behind him, too close and he turned, jerking his shoulder back. He was aware of his father’s gaze. There had been a year that Rodrigue had tried to get Felix to explain the dreams he experienced, but Felix had always closed up.

They were private, not meant to be shared.

Staring into those endlessly blue eyes now, reminded of the first time Dimitri had gotten under his skin when they were teenagers, of the night afterwards and how disgusting he felt when he turned to Sylvain, hid in his room like a child because he.

What?

Because he loved Dimitri? Because he couldn’t bare knowing that he wasn’t human.

Baring himself and hearing Dimitri stutter out Glenn’s name had crushed him.

“Felix.”

Felix pulled himself out of the grip, taking several steps back. He was almost to the front door and he would be able to run, Sylvain be damned. “I find it curious,” Felix said after a moment, “that you managed to stay with Claude of all people.”

“We agreed that the past is the past, Felix.” Dimitri shifted and Felix caught a glimmer of understanding from Rodrigue. “The last thing I remember you telling me, I remember hearing, was that you loved me. What happened to that? What happened to us?”

His voice was soft but Felix shook his head, hands trembling. “You don’t-”

He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but his hand found the doorknob and he yanked it open, sliding through the smallest space possible before slamming it shut. He turned, nearly knocking into Sylvain, whose hair was mused and his eyes wide.

“Felix-”

“I am heading home.” Felix stalked past the two, ignoring the hand Sylvain tried to place on his shoulder.

Sylvain shifted and Felix caught him glancing at Claude, guilt flashing across his eyes.

“You are welcome to stay. I… do not wish to cause anymore… trouble.”

Sylvain raised his eyebrows, Claude shaking his head. “I may not understand what happened between yourself and Dimitri, but he does love you, Felix.”

Felix turned, narrowing his eyes at Claude. “You don’t get a say in this, pretty boy.”

Claude held up his hands, taking a step back. “At least we’re way less armed in this life.”

“Felix has a sword collection and they’re live blades,” Sylvain commented, “it’s just more frowned upon to carry blades now. And, since we’re dealing with Dimitri, I wouldn’t have put it past him to stick a dagger down his boot.”

“Old habits die hard.” Felix stalked towards the motorcycle, putting his helmet on and stared at Sylvain. “I’ll see you later.”

He turned the bike on, moving the kickstand and peeling out of the yard.

*~*~*~*~*

Felix slammed the locker door shut, yanking his phone out of his pocket when it rang for the fourth time in five minutes. He looked at the number, frowning as Unknown flashed across his screen.

“Someone’s very intent on getting your attention today, it seems.”

Felix looked up to see Ferdinand appear before him, hair pulled back. He lifted an eyebrow at Felix, nodding at the phone in question.

“Aren’t you going to answer it, see how it is?”

“I could take a guess as to who it is. Which means I am going to strangle Sylvain when I get home.”

Ferdinand looked at him, his eyes wide. “What did Sylvain do?”

“Gave my number to an animal.” Felix hesitated as the number popped up again, putting his phone on silence and shoving it back in his pocket.

“Is Dimitri back?”

Felix looked up at Ferdinand, opening his mouth. He wasn’t close to the other man, but they had him over for dinner a handful of times. It had been… nice almost, to talk to someone who had been an outsider but part of the Golden Deers.

“He apparently survived ten years ago. Had help by Dedue and hid out in Almyra with, get this. Claude.”

Ferdinand’s eyebrows raised higher, his mouth pulling into a frown. “Claude, king of Almyra. Leader of the Alliance until he turned it over to Lorenz. _That_ Claude.”

“Yeah, I guess?” Felix scratched the side of his cheek.

“Dude, if _Claude_ could become friends with Dimitri, what’s stopping you?” Ferdinand asked.

“Dimitri and I dated. When we were in high school. It… I thought…” Felix frowned, shaking his head. “Why am I telling you this, Ferdinand? Don’t you have a tea party to get to or something?”

Ferdinand shrugged. “Sometimes an outside perspective can help? I don’t know you that well. And we weren’t really friends in the past. We just happen to be sorta friends now.”

“Fine. Back in high school, Dimitri and I dated. He was going through some of the… more bad memories. I thought fucking him would help. It didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“And, to make matters worse, he thought I was my brother.”

“But you don’t have…”

“I am aware that I don’t have a brother. He thought, for just the briefest of moments, that I was my dead brother from our previous life.”

“Oh. Oh fuck.”

“Then, we stopped talking. Three years later, they said he’s dead. Now, he’s back again and what the fuck am I supposed to think when he tries to apologize? Is he going to mistake me for someone dead again? He fucking killed me.”

Ferdinand opened his mouth, closing it and taking a step back. Felix grimaced as he realized his voice had increased in volume and he was glad that they were alone in the lockers. He held up a finger to Ferdinand, glaring.

“Not a word.”

Ferdinand raised his hands, taking another step back. Felix pulled his phone out of his pocket, hesitating as a new number flashed up before he accepted it with a sigh.

“Hello?”

“Hey, if you were Sylvain, where would you keep your oils?”

Felix stared at his phone, narrowing his eyes. “If I were Sylvain… cabinet to the left of the fridge, upper shelf. How did you get my number and did you give it to fucking Dimitri?”

The other end was silent, Felix shifting.

“I… did not mean those kinds of oi-”

“I am aware. Check anyway. My other question, Claude?” He picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Also, we’re adults. You can use the word lube.”

He heard Ferdinand break into laughter as the door swung shut. “But why would he keep it in the cabinet.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Why the kitchen, though?” Claude asked.

Felix snorted, shaking his head. Without an answer to his previous question, he focused on a new one. “How is Dimitri?”

Felix shifted his grip on his phone, nodding at one of his coworkers as he headed outside and towards the parking lot. He hadn’t meant to ask the question, but it was out before he could stop himself.

“And what do you plan on doing in my bed?”

“First question, Dimitri’s fine. We got him several years of intensive therapy with a person who was excellently skilled in past life regression and working through all that shit. You might know him. It’s Linhardt. And secondly, I’m not doing anything to your bed. I’m surprising Sylvain when he gets home.”

“We share a room, moron. His bed is-” Felix stopped, taking in a breath. “Whatever. I’ll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.”

“Sylvain did say that was originally supposed to be your room. Also, that room is cluttered with all your stuff and I didn’t want to move it. Really, you should try and talk to Dimitri. It may be healthy for you.”

Felix let out a snort. “Maybe I don’t believe in the past life dream theory.”

“Nice try, but you know that’s not true. We may have not dealt with it before, but you can’t say it’s not true now.” Claude sighed, Felix shaking his head. “Please, could you just… try and talk to Dimitri?”

“And if I say no?”

“Well, can’t say I didn’t try. You always were one really emotionally constipated man. Also, where do you keep your rice?”

“We don’t have any. Do you want me to stop by the store on the way home?” Felix asked. “I can pick up a few things, but I’m on my bike and I don’t have a lot of room.”

“I’ll send you a list. And I wasn’t the one that gave Dimitri your number, by the way. That was Sylvain.”

Felix let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He could picture the hands on him, gentle as they moved. He opened his eyes again, shaking his head. “I’ll consider talking to him. I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot more of you?”

Claude chuckled, Felix grimacing. “There’s something pulling us all together. I intend on staying around until I figure out what that is. Maybe it’s Teach.”

“Who can say.”

Felix ended the call, looking at the seven missed calls. He tucked his phone back in his pocket, telling himself he would deal with Dimitri another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that Felix and Dimitri sort out their shit, but. That's in Dimitri's one-shot.


End file.
